


If I Was Your Man

by brightasstars, high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A tiny bit jealous Alec, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Crack, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love Confessions, M/M, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: After a chain of demon attacks, Magnus and Alec have to go undercover to a couple's retreat, but Magnus keeps getting hit on by an employee who can't take a hint, much to Alec's dismay, to the point that Alec ends up venting his frustrations at a target with the man's face on it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 35
Kudos: 203
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	1. Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by just_another_lightwood_bane
> 
> Happy reading! 💙

Six days.

_Thwack._

Six horrible, long, _long Days._

_Thwack._

Six days of absolute and utter misery.

_Thwack._

Six days of hell.

_Thwack._

Alec scowls at the target in front of him. He’s going to kill Jace after this.

\---------------------------------

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

When the new recruits reported a spike in demonic energy signature near one of those high end couple’s retreat spas, Alec had taken swift action, jotting down a quick report and sending it to his mother.

His plan to approach and eradicate hadn’t involved coming here without backup. Actually, his original plan hadn’t involved any of this at all.

\---------------------------------

“Why can’t we just send a couple Shadowhunters and get them to check out the potential lairs? We’ll send them during the day so the demons would be more vulnerable if there’s any foul play here.”

“We can’t just let people go around like that, Alec.” Maryse crosses her elbows. “It’s the Annual Gala in Alicante. Most of the regular Shadowhunters have already started to leave for Idris.”

“We’re Shadowhunters.” Alec rolls his eyes. “Galas and parties cannot be more important than demon hunting, you know, our actual, Angel-mandated mission?”

“I understand that, Alec.” Maryse’s tone is diplomatic. “But you know just as well as me that Idris runs on politics and gossip. If I make an official request to bring back people on the eve of such an important event, I will look weak as the Head of the Institute, who can’t even manage a simple demon spike with minimal Shadowhunters on duty. Horace Dearborn will have a field day in the Council with this.”

“I hate that guy.” Alec grumbles. “So prejudiced and always looking down on everyone.”

“I know.” Maryse nods. “There has been talk in the Downworld that the representatives might a petition to have him replaced with someone more open-minded, someone more-”

“Competent?” Alec offers, making Maryse chuckle.

“That’s not very diplomatic of you.” Maryse points out. 

“The man wanted all Downworlders to be rounded up and given a number to ‘help us help them better’. If that’s not pure selfish and prejudiced agenda, I don’t know what is.” Alec huffs.

“Well he is a selfish and prejudiced man.”

“He also wanted to have Nephilim with a ‘ _different inclination_ ’ to get ‘ _special_ _treatment_ ’.” Alec’s expression darkens.

“And the rest of us, alongside the Downworld cabinet, stopped him from doing that.” Maryse lifts up a hand to smooth down Alec’s unruly mop of a hair. “I never thought I’d say this, but thank the Angel for Magnus Bane. I don’t know how I would have survived with my boy in that sort of a place.”

Alec ducks his face to hide the spreading blush, thanking the Angel himself. Magnus Bane, the Downworld’s representative of the Warlock community, also an out and proud freewheeling bisexual, had been the biggest voice of opposition against Dearborn’s wrong ways. Ever since Alec came out to his parents at 16, he’d never been more thankful to any other Downworlder than the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“And besides, I’d rather handle this new demonic threat discreetly.” Maryse’s tone turns serious again. “One of the new recruits forgot to have a family of Mundanes memory wiped after saving them from a Dravak in an alley, and it turns out they have the sight and have told the local news about it.”

“Was it Cartwright?” Alec lets out a disappointed sigh. “I told him repeatedly during training not to forget that part.”

“Not everyone can be as meticulous as you, my child.” Maryse smiles. “Send in Jace. Maybe he can go undercover as a client to the spa.”

“Um…” Alec purses his lips. “Wouldn’t it be better to send a Downworlder with him? After all, the local Downworlders know better about Mundane cultures than us. And if we’re going undercover, then they can’t suspect anything’s off.”

“You’ll make a fine Head of the Institute one day, Alec.” Maryse offers him a proud smile, and Alec smiles for a moment, before taking his leave.

\---------------------------------

Of course that plan hadn’t worked. Jace hadn’t gotten along well with their Downworld contact at all, and even if they wanted to pass them along as a loving couple with a tendency to bicker, the High Warlock of Brooklyn had refused to work with someone who, in his words, ‘is so utterly and redundantly suicidal’. Then Jace had contacted a bad case of Nephilim fever, a special kind of illness that most Nephilim contact from poisonous ichor at least once in their life. Isabelle and Clary of course have never had it, so they had to go to Idris to avoid contamination, and Maryse had stayed to take care of a delirious and babbling Jace.

Which had left Alec to go up to Magnus and ask him to partner up for this. He’d been ready for some groveling, and even striking up a deal if necessary. But Magnus had been an absolute professional, and accepted the request at Alec’s first stuttered try.

Stuttered, because he had answered Alec’s knock on the door in a purple shimmery satin robe with almost all of his chest exposed, glorious golden skin on display. Alec is still baffled by his ability to remain calm and get out at least a word, let alone whole sentences in front of all- all _that_.

It’s not like he hasn’t looked up the Warlock after learning about Horace’s botched attempt to practically institutionalize all non-cishet Nephilim. And he’s not blind. But Magnus’ Clave file didn’t prepare him for the man in person at all, all purple eyeliner and black kohl and flirty smiles.

\---------------------------------

And it’s been hell. Absolute, utter, complete hell. 

Maryse had encouraged them to go as a couple, and Magnus had agreed. He had been an absolute gentleman, being the perfect husband to Gideon Trueblood, Alec’s alias. He’d held hands with him entering the spa, and Alec’s heart had felt like a bird trapped. Thankfully, Magnus hadn’t noticed his situation. 

Sharing a room had been vital to their ruse, and as if it wasn’t enough to see Magnus like that once, turns out the Warlock enjoys really long showers, but forgets the robe outside so steps out wearing a towel only, apparently intent on giving Alec heart disease at the ripe age of 23.

And the flirting. Alec’s gotten an idea over the past few days that Magnus is a naturally outgoing person, even at the asscrack of dawn, which is frankly criminal. But getting up at that ungodly hour has been worth seeing the man wearing yoga pants, and hearing him call Alec petnames like ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart’ and ‘pup’.

Alec knows this is only a pretense, to keep their cover as a loving married couple, but he’ll be lying if he denies liking this part of the mission, waking up to Magnus’ smile, watching him put on make up, going on long walks to the lake nearby. Magnus, as it turns out, is incredibly kind, and brilliant as he is beautiful. Alec can safely say, he’s never had as much fun on any of the casual first dates he’s gone on over the years, let alone any mission.

So yes, he’s mad. He’s annoyed because _some people_ need to learn to honour the sanctity of his fake marriage _,_ and need to learn to keep their hands off of his fake husband. 

Is he worried that Magnus might jeopardize the mission? 

No, because Magnus is an utter professional and he has complete faith in him to act accordingly.

Is he frustrated because that asshole Richard can actually flirt with Magnus without making a stuttering mess of himself and pursue him romantically after all this is over?

Well it’s not his fault that he’s harbouring a crush the size of Texas. Magnus is funny and kind, gentle yet powerful, flirty yet somehow the most professional man he’s seen in his career, bar maybe his mother. And the man looks like a fucking god. He’s only so strong, sue him.

So when Magnus has been doing recon for their mission, he’s hiding here, shooting arrows at the makeshift target he’s made out of one of Richard’s photos. Thank you, but he’d rather not watch that sleazebag try to worm his way into Magnus’ pants while the Warlock tries to gather some info from the water cooler gossip. He’d rather work out some aggression the Nephilim way.

\---------------------------------

“Stupid Richard, and his stupid house with his stupid hot tub,” Alec nocks and aims another arrow, pausing to shoot, before nocking another one, “And his stupid fake tan, and his stupid fake blond hair, and his stupid way to flirt.”

“ _Oh Magnus, you are just delicious, oh Magnus, you are just good enough to eat_ ,” Alec does a cheap imitation of the Mundane. “Yes he’s amazing and he should be told so, but not like that, with flowers, and- and- you know, other stuff!”

“And stupid me, with my stupid gay ass, and my stupid brain getting a panic attack every time I see his stupid beautiful face.” Alec huffs, reaching back for another arrow, but his hands finding the quiver empty.

Alec lets his shoulders droop, turning around to grab more arrows from his second quiver hanging behind the door, before registering the presence of the second man in the room.

“Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell us in the comments or find us on tumblr @brightasstars and @high-warlock-of-brooklyn 💙


	2. After The Storm Hits

Magnus is staring at him, leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest, his brows furrowed, an aborted smile on his face and Alec suddenly feels his cheeks flare up as his heart thunders in his ribcage. 

His fingers unclasp around the quiver against his will, and all the arrows left inside fall randomly, the Adamas clunking as it touches the floor.

The sensation is so overwhelming, and he feels so exposed and out in the open as if he was standing naked in front of Magnus.

He doesn't know what to do, so he turns around again, trying to steady his breath and think about what to say next.

Because— _Angels be damned_ —he knows Magnus' gonna ask.

He presses his thumb and forefinger to the corner of his closed eyes.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

It's all he can come up with. 

_I'm a fucking idiot, and he's fucking gorgeous._

He tries to focus, putting together random excuses inside his startled brain, but he knows he's failing because his heart's stuttering worsens, and he's panting. 

He can't gather the strength to spin around and face the reality of Magnus making fun of him. Or hear him say that only his stupid gay ass could ever hope that someone as beautiful, as gracious, as sought after and experienced as Magnus is, would ever lay his eyes on him.

Turned as he is, he doesn't realize that Magnus is pale and perspiring too. With his heartbeats matching the craziness of Alec's.

Magnus can't put his mind around what he's just heard.

Alec likes him. Alec panics when he is around. Alec thinks he is amazing and deserves to be worshipped. Alec is jealous.

Because that had been a blunt, unmistakable, jealous outburst. And they weren't even a thing yet.

Magnus shivers. He's always been a free spirit and defended his independence tooth and nail, but this doesn't mean that jealousy leaves him indifferent, especially coming from Alec, something he never dared to hope for. 

_Alec_. 

The guy seems lost in his useless attempt to wind the events back.

Magnus steps in the room, slowly.

"Did you mean that?" he asks, and his voice comes out more shaky then he wants to.

Alec remains silent. How is he supposed to reply?

Magnus doesn't skip a beat and pushes again.

"The things you were babbling when I came in, did you mean them or no?"

Alec sighs deeply. Once, twice.

"Listen, Magnus… I—forget what you heard. Of course, Richard is charming. He's attractive and… he knows how to court someone like you…"

"But that's not what you were saying."

He hopes with all his heart that Alec wasn't just joking.

"What would you do?" he asks, and at these words, Alec finally revolves and faces him.

"What's that supposed to mean? What would I do _when_ or _if what_?"

"What would you do if it had been you, if you had the chance to court me."

Alec's mouth goes dry as he stares at Magnus, not really knowing what to say.

He could deny it. He could tell Magnus to leave, or he could walk past him and leave the place and return to the Institute where his empty room is waiting for him.

Magnus is looking at him, he seems determined, but his eyes aren't hard, he has a shy smile on his face and that expression, half amused, half unbelieving, and Alec can feel his cheeks burning under that gaze.

_Courting Magnus_. 

Alec stops and sighs again as he thinks that _yes_ , he would want that, so much more than he has ever realized in all these days of their undercover mission.

He looks around a bit lost, then raises his eyes again. 

If he has to say it all out loud, if he's going to remove the veil that wraps his heart, he will do that looking Magnus straight in the eyes, because that's how he is.

No half measures. No shades in between, all or nothing at all.

"I...I will bring you the Middlemist Red..." he starts, "...because the kindness you carry inside you is as rare as that flower is…" he licks his lips and pauses a moment before resuming his speech, his voice lower and softer, "...I would bring you to watch the sunrise because the sparkles you spread when you walk inside a room enlighten the ones around you. I would lie on the grass in the night with you and watch the stars, and tell you that the brightest one doesn't match your shining eyes. I would take you to dance even if I'm not good at it just because I know you love it…"

Magnus feels the corner of his eyes tingle as Alec's words shower him with affection and devotion he'd never received before. He thinks about saying something, but Alec is like a river in flood, his tongue rattling off emotions and feelings pent up for too long.

"...then I would spend days discovering what your favorite dishes are and cook them for you, I would read you stories and books in the darkness of your room until you fall asleep, and I would laugh with you to tears listening to all your amazing adventures, then….in those nights when you're too tired even to remove your clothes, I would draw a bath for you, and when you feel sad and lonely, and the heaviness of your long life crushes on you with all its force, I would hold you in my arms and bear that weight with you…," his breaths are uneven, and his chest is heaving.

He turns and shies away from Magnus.

"You're special, Magnus, don't let anyone treat you less than this. You don't deserve anything fake..."

His voice lowers a little bit more, turning into a breath.

"I—I know I have no right to say this to you, but...if you were mine, I would never let you fall asleep wondering whether you were loved or cared for. But I'm just an ordinary guy, a clumsy disaster whose knees tremble every time you're near—one who feels drunk in your presence even when he's sober. I don't like parties and noisy places, I don't mind the clothes I wear, and I sleep in a small common bed at the Institute.You—you're worthy of having someone who holds you as if he's holding a precious gift…"

_What had just happened to him? Letting all come out as if he was possessed._

He bows to pick up the arrows that lay scattered on the ground, and suddenly his archer's arms seem heavy and uncoordinated, his tall built body too big to be hidden, and he finds himself wishing for a rift to open under his feet and swallow him where he can’t be seen.

There is nowhere to go when he straightens up again to face him.

“Do you think I care?” he hears Magnus say, and his heart drops heavily in his chest, “... about the hot bath tube, and those flattering manners and words, or gorgeous manors and fancy clothes? I can have all of it and even more, with just a flick of my wrist.”

Magnus stops, and Alec can feel his gaze transpassing the layers of clothes and skin to breach his beating heart.

“I’ve had plenty of these things, to the point of being nauseated and repulsed. What I've never had, what I’m searching for is someone genuine, devoid of guile and scheming, with no hidden purposes. Someone interested in _me_ , in Magnus, in what I am beyond my powers, my official position, the story I have to tell, the favors I can provide. Someone able to bear my worst days, someone who can see behind the armor I wear."

There’s a hint of melancholy in his voice and a soft sadness in his eyes.

Alec doesn’t know what to do, so he keeps staring in silence.

“I want you too,” Magnus finally says, and Alec raises his brows, puzzlement, and confusion, shading the color of his eyes.

Magnus waits.

They face each other, eyes locked, and breaths matched as two fencers before a duel.

Then Alec raises his shoulders and opens his arms in a silent -- _What?_ \--.

Magnus takes the first step toward him slowly.

“I would love for you to court me, Alexander,” and closes the distance a little more.

At first, Alec’s brows furrow, then rise toward his black locks as his eyes widen, and his smile explodes on his rouging cheeks. 

Magnus smirks and moves a little closer until he can feel Alec’s quick breaths on his neck.

It’s just a moment, a wink of an eye.

Alec’s eyes narrow and search inside Magnus’ and into his heart. Magnus blinks and barely curves the corners of his lips up, their heads incline as they lean forward, and then everything is soft and warm and wet.

“We’re two idiots, Alexander. You don’t know for how long I’ve wanted to do this and wondered if you’d let me.”

Alec chuckles on his lips, “Idiots, yes. Jealousy has eaten me away at the sight of all those guys flirting with you.”

Magnus entwines his fingers on the back of Alec’s neck.

“I’ll hold you to that, Alexander. To each and every word you said.”

“You don’t know the half of it, Magnus. You’re going to get sick of it. You’re going to get bored of how much I’m gonna touch you and tell you how beautiful you are,” Alec whispers against his cheek.

Magnus laughs wholeheartedly, then grasps Alec’s chin between his thumb and his forefinger, “Try me, Shadowhunter,” and leans again, closing the door behind them with a wave of his fingers.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
